bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugi Mutou
Summarization: Yugi is the fanon variation of the Main Character from the first Yu-Gi-Oh! season . He is the current bearer of The Millennium Puzzle,vessel for the Pharoah Atem ,Implied Champion of Bakugan ( due to beating Dan before ) , a Domino City student , and is the only one wih the DIVINE attribute Bakugan , due to the Egyptian Gods being actual bakugan. He is descriped as a kind, gentle, understanding, selfless caring , helpful, but incredibly shy. Despite being shy, he has an incredible resolve for battling. He is one of the few people who HAS overpowered Dan in a battle, mostly because of the Egyptian Gods Overpoweredness being converted for Bakugan Appearance Yugi, despite not acting as such, has a appearance very similar to a punk.His normal outfit consists of the standard male Domino Junior/Senior High uniform complete with a closed buckled collar. His extremely extravagant hair features multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe; the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges. So far, he and Yami are the only characters in the franchise to have his hair divided into three different colors. He wears the Millennium Puzzle on a lace around his neck. Later on, the lace is later replaced with a chain. Yami Yugi, his darker self and reincarnation, is a bit taller than Yugi. He wears the same clothing, except for a bit of a difference in shading of clothing. It also should be noted his hair changes slightly, with bangs. It also should be well noted that he wears his jacket in a makeshift cape. Personality Yugi at times is a very shy boy that would always stay in the classroom during lunch time playing games and studying bakugan's weaknesses and stuff among that nature. One day his grandpa gave Yugi the mystical Millenium puzzle. It said that the one who solves the puzzle will be granted a wish. He tried to solve the puzzle for 8 years but eventually most days he was on track to solve the puzzle. It's almost like the puzzle built itself. Yugi is kind-hearted, caring, selfless, understanding, considerate, and child-like. When he turns into Yami Yugi, he is more tough, determine and hopeful to finish his battles. He cares about others well being, for example (Joey, Tea, and Mokuba). He would help out others, and try to search for his friend. Like Kaiba, Yugi cares about one person in his life, his grandfather. While Kaiba cares about his little Brother, Mokuba. Yugi would even go too far to help Mokuba save Kaiba, against Kaiba's will. Yugi respects other battlers that battle without cheating . (For Example Joey, Kaiba, Mako Tsunami, and Rex Raptor) He would later respect Mai Valentine, after she helps him face his own fears after he is defeated by Kaiba. Yugi also shows his angry side when he sees his friends and family being hurts. He is also in love with Tea Gardner. Like Tea (In the Manga only), he would show an angry expression when he saw her with someone. Yugi has a hard time confessing his love to Tea, but enjoys being around her. Like Yami Yugi, Yugi is shown to dislike violence. Yugi would never use violence to defend himself. He would try to think of different ways to stay out of fights. Yugi is seen trying his hardest to be tough, and determine, but Yami Yugi and the others would him help for this reason. Like Yami Yugi, Yugi battles for honor and justice, instead of cheating. Yugi's'' only weakness'' is caring for other's well being before his own. Including being Kind, and not showing his tough side in front of his friends. Yugi is also independent, and tries not to ask his friends for help. This is shown when he battles for bakugan . But he is shown to give Joey, and his friends support as well when they batle as well. Yugi is also shown to give Mokuba encouragement, hoping that the young boy can make the right decisions. Like Yami Yugi, Yugi has have a long lasting friendship with many battlers that he ffought in the series. (For example: Joey Wheeler, Mako Tsunami, Mai Valentine, Duke Devlin, and Maximillion Pegasus). He is shown to be very kind to the battlers that he encounters. IIn the Japanese version, Yugi calls Yami Yugi mou hitori no boku (the other me), whereas Yami Yugi calls Yugi as aibou (partner). In Japanese, the first characters of "Yugi" and "Jonouchi" combine to form "Yujo" (友情), which means "friendship". The "Yu-Jo Friendship" card is named after the word and the fellowship between the characters. Ability Cards Mystical Space Typhoon : Negates the ability card's effect, and can't be used for the duration of the battle Divine Winds: Cuts the opponents G in half, and returns that bakugan to the opponent's hands Mirror Force: '''Sends an ability cards effects right back at them. '''Cute Elf's Sealing Mirror: '''Seals the effects of a gate card/ability card inside of the mirror, and can't be reused by the opponent. The person playing this card can use it against the former wielder, whenever he feels like. '''Ragnarok: '''Banishes '''ANY '''Bakugan from play during the duration of the battle. '''Bottomless Trap Hole: '''When a opponent's bakugan is summoned, immediately remove it AND other Bakugan on the opponent's gate cards from play. '''Mind Control: '''Controls any Bakugan the opponent has, or a partner's, until it is destroyed. '''Multiply: '''Multiplies the number of said Bakugan by indefinite amount, making it impossible to truly destroy it. '''Diffusion Wave Motion: '''Directly damages your life points by 3/4 '''Spellbinding Circle: '''A spellbinding circle that won't let the opposing Bakugan move or the user of said opposing Bakugan activate abilities. '''Magical Hats: '''Conceal the bakugan that is being targeted by the attack or a ability card ( or gate card ) , and 4 hats mysteriously appear, rotating so fast it is impossible to see where the pokemon landed.If you do not pick the right hat, the bakugan is destroyed that the opponent is currently using. Ability/Gate Card Shattering Arrow: Destroy as many face-up ability and gate cards that your opponent(s) has, and inflic damage to their points based on how many X 1/2 '''Fusion Ability Cards Godly Wrath: '''Reduces the Bakugan's power to 0, then the Bakugan on the user's side gains that amount. The bakugan who gains this amount also attacks immediately. '''Triple Fusion Ability ! Horakthy's Blessing: All '''Ability Cards and Gate Cards Yugi uses, cannot be negated/stopped. A spiritual form of Horakthy appears, and this only happens if all 3 gods are all on the same card. If that happens, Yugi wins the game. There is '''NO COUNTER for this double effects activation. Bakugan His Most powerful Bakugan are the 3 ancient Egyptian gods, that existed WAY before the beginning of Vestroia, and it's creators. Which means, their power is more primordial than the other Cores of Vestroia. Unlike previous bakugan, they can be switched between Attack Mode and Defensive Mode Unlike previous Bakugan, their effects can't be negated. Slifer's Abilities: Leech: '''For each ability card in hand, Slifer gains 500 G '''Divine Evolution: '''Evolves it into a much more powerful variation of itself. '''Deny: '''Can negate '''any ability card/gate card of their choosing. If it is denied, that card is automatically destroyed and can't be used again. If it's a gate card, Yugi gains a point. Second Mouth: '''When a Bakugan is played on a gate card, he can attack it automatically. Automatically destroyed if it's attack is lower than his. Raises his power by 500 G '''Obelisk Abilities * God-Hand Impact :'''During whenever during the battle while he is in Attack Position, the player can show two other bakugan they have to increase its Power to ∞ until the Bakugan is called back, as well as destroy all bakugan the opponent controls. * '''Divine Evolution: '''Evolves it into a much more powerful variation of itself. * '''Deny: '''Can negate '''any ability card of their choosing.If it is denied, that card is automatically destroyed and can't be used again. If it's a gate card, Yugi gains a point. * Obelisk's Stare: Deals 3/4 of the opponents health when commanded Ra's Abilities: ( Ra has the most abilities ) Deny: '''Can negate any ability card of their choosing.If it is denied, that card is automatically destroyed and can't be used again. If it's a gate card, Yugi gains a point. * '''Power Leech: '''The Power are given to Ra based on all Bakugan in his hand. * '''Negation: '''When Ra is stand this card is immune to any card effects and conditions ( ability cards and gate cards ) that would prevent it from attacking. * '''Divine Evolution: '''Evolves it into a much more powerful variation of itself. * '''Phoenix's Wrath: The Brawler can Summon "Ra" as "Egyptian God Phoenix", where its attack cannot be negated, it cannot be destroyed by battle, you take 0 Battle damage from battles involving it & it is immune to all card effects. * '''Sacrifical Gain: '''Pay half of your life to destroy all opponent's bakugan. Category:Brawlers Category:Characters Category:Divine Category:Supreme-Ability Bakugan Category:Godmod Category:Overpowered